


Redemption

by kingkjdragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: JJ contemplates ending it all





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz   
> You can also ask me anything

JJ stood alone looking out over the city his eyes reddened from crying, he had failed and the bitch he called a fiance dumped him for it.

Yuri was just out on a nice little jog, even after the skating competition. Victor still had him under a strict training regimen. He had just made it to the roof to get some air when he spotted a familiar someone. "JJ?"

Looking down, JJ wondered if the fall would be enough not hearing Yuri call his name.

"JJ, what are you doing up here?" Called the Japanese skater. He approached the male skater wondering what was wrong. JJ moved to climb over the rail to jump to his death.

Eyes wide in fear, Yuri ran over and grabbed his fellow skater. "JJ what the heck are you doing!"

Breaking down, JJ started crying letting it all out and told Yuri what all happened, his break up, his sponsors leaving, his career being over. In his broken state JJ clung to Yuri and begged to be accepted for who he was.

Yuri smiled down at him, despite his way of acting, JJ just wanted to be accepted, leaning down he placed a soft kiss on JJ's forehead. "I accept you, JJ." JJ leaned on Yuri as he was lead to the skater's room.

Once they arrived at the door, Yuri opens the door and let JJ go in first.  
Victor was confused when JJ walked in and collapsed on the bed he shared with Yuri.

Yuri walked over to Victor and pulled him aside and started to explain to his coach about what nearly happened on the roof and JJ telling him about what happened to him. Victor kissed Yuri and said, "Well, looks like we are a Menage a' Trois."

Yuri blushed and looked at JJ then back at Victor with a raised eyebrow.  
Pulling Yuri into bed, Victor wrapped his arms around JJ and said, "Sleep you two. It is late.

Yuri blushed and hooded as he nuzzled himself into victors side and put his glasses on the nightstand, he reached over and placed his hand over JJ's giving him a soft smile. "Sleep well JJ," he said giving him a small peck before doing the same to Victor.

The next morning came with a blushing JJ rubbing his ass against the hard cock in Victor's pants, feeling peace.

Yuri had rolled over in his sleep and was laying on top of Victor's chest his own morning wood pressed into his side as he grinds against him.

JJ had to resist freeing his own thick 9-inch cock and jacking off even as he moaned louder.

Yuri had heard his moaning and opened his eyes to see what JJ was doing, his eyes widen as his face turned red as he made to scream only for a hand to cover his mouth. Victor smiled. "Well good morning~"

Turning to look back, JJ's cheeks were a bright red and his pants tight on him.

"Now now, no need to be embarrassed," said Victor as he sat up with Yuri, moving to his side. He used one hand to reach over and grip JJ's cock while at the same time he gripped Yuri's through his bottoms. "Aaah~" moaned Yuri.

"Please" A small voice whispered so unlike JJ's normal boisterous attitude as he humped the hand on his cock.

Victor smiled as he squeezed JJ's cock. "Please what, JJ?" he asked, cupping JJ's cock.

"Do me," JJ begged, pushing back on Victor's hard cock.

Victor smiled. "Why don't you help Yuri relax?"

Pulling Yuri up, JJ asked with his eyes to taste the younger male. Yuri was scarlet red but he moaned into the kiss as he grinds his cock against JJ's.  
Humping forward, JJ let out a gasp when his pants were removed by Victor who smiled and started on Yuri's.

Yuri gasped as his own pants were removed, his cock a good 8 inches long throbbed in need. Moving down, JJ took the 8 inches into his mouth and started gently sucking on his younger partner.

Yuri gasped and arched his back and laced his fingers through JJ's hair. "J-JJ~" moaned Yuri as he thrust into JJ's mouth. Wiggling his ass, JJ teased Victor with his firm cheeks.

Victor gave JJ a smirk. He moved and pulled JJ's ass cheeks apart, showing his hole. He smirked and slicked up his fingers before pressing one against JJ's hole and pushed it in.

JJ moaned around Yuri and pushed back on the finger, his cock leaking pre onto the bed.

Yuri blushed as he pushed JJ up and down on his cock, Victor smiled and pressed a second finger into JJ's hole as he curled them inside of him and leaned forward to kiss Yuri. Groaning, JJ let everything go and only focused on pleasuring Yuri.

"J-j, oh god! Aaah!" Yuri yelled as he thrust into JJ's mouth, his fingers slightly digging into JJ's scalp. Reaching up, JJ caressed Yuri's balls and hole.

Yuri's widen. "JJ!" Screamed the black haired male, arching his back as he felt his release getting slower. JJ's hole now had three fingers stretching it wide as Victor smirked at the two.

Victor swirled his fingers around in JJ's hole he was searching for something inside of JJ. Moaning even louder, JJ felt his prostate get rubbed.

Victor smiled. "Do you like that JJ~" asked Victor. Wiggling his ass in reply, JJ sucked even harder on Yuri.

Victor smiled and removed his pants showing off his thick 10-inch cock. He placed the head at JJ's hole and pushed in, pushing JJ down further on Yuri's cock who moaned louder. JJ felt his cock pulse in pleasure as his hole was stretched.

Yuri looked at JJ's cock and had an idea he looked as Victor with a smile. "Victor, would you mind if I took him for a ride?"

Letting out a yelp JJ moaned as Victor flipped so he was sitting on his lap. Yuri gave JJ one of his own smiles and leaned down and took his cock into his mouth. Moaning, JJ felt his hole clench up and cock pulse.

Yuri pulled off JJ's cock and held him by the base as he moved so he was facing him and lowered himself down onto JJ's cock moaning as he did so. JJ closed his eyes in bliss, moaning.

Yuri moaned as he rode JJ's cock, bouncing up and down, his own cock bouncing around. Victor leaned over and started kissing JJ as he thrust in harder and harder.

"Guys," JJ moaned as he came, filling Yuri with cum.

Yuri himself gasped as he came, spraying himself and JJ in his cum, Victor himself came with a moan deep inside of JJ's ass.

Panting JJ smile and asked "Yuri, can I take you out for the day to explore and get to know you more?"

Yuri smiled as did Victor. "Of course JJ," said the black haired boy as he kissed JJ once again.

Victor smiled and said, "Looks like I have a new skater to coach," and ground his hips up a bit.

JJ gasped and moaned. "V-Victor~" he gasped, arching his back thrusting into Yuri once again.

Sliding out, Victor pulled two plugs out and slid one into JJ while telling him to put the other in Yuri.

Yuri gasped and shivered as he moaned. "V-Victor p-please," he said with a blush.

"You know the rules, Yuri," Victor said with a smile. Yuri nodded but he still blushed and shifted as he felt the plug move around in his ass.

JJ dressed in a nice outfit and led Yuri through town having fun and window shopping the whole day.  
Yuri smiled as he laughed and giggled as he enjoyed his time with JJ and enjoyed seeing him smile.

JJ smiled and thought, 'I guess I was wrong about Yuri in the beginning.'

Yuri smiled. 'I knew JJ just needed someone who loved him and I knew he would be happy'

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me an email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
